gemallafandomcom-20200213-history
Blitz Cooley
"Is that THE Blitz Cooley!?" Blitz Cooley is the best bowler in the world. He has bested every other major bowler and is a world champion several times over. His introduction in the Cowboy 2 campaign establishes bowling as the dominant competitive sport of the world of Gemalla. He is absurdly popular and known by essentially everyone in the land. He is even very popular among those in the Elsewhere. Backstory Prior to the start of the Cowboy 2 campaign, Blitz Cooley was a super-popular success story of a regular boy who grew up under an abusive father but found solace in bowling, rising to the very heights of stardom with his extreme skill in the sport. His behavior was almost playboy, but still likeable, and he was known to be a very nice person who paid attention to the lower classes of society. Then, at the 2003 Bowling World Championship, Blitz faced James Monkeyfoot, another formidable bowler. After beating him and winning the championship, after the show, Monkeyfoot threw a bowling ball at Blitz, giving him a gruesome wound on the back of his head. This caused him to loose a good portion of his sanity, so one day he walked from his mansion in Tioka, Barland, through the forest and into the Wild Wild Range. After noticing his disappearance, many investigators tried to find him, but they were unable to track him past the entrance to the forest. Beyond that forest, Blitz traveled around a major stretch of Gemalla until he reached the Wild Wild Range. When he wandered into the desert, with him he took a 1200-pound sack of 80 bowling balls, many of which were taken off Blitz's gold trophies. He followed the road until a sandstorm loomed on the horizon, taking him off course to the home of Stronk, where the two wrestled one another until the other player characters met them there. This is where Blitz was introduced to the campaign. In Cowboy 2 Throughout most of Cowboy 2, Blitz Cooley steadily grows increasingly insane. In a battle that took place before the party's arrival at Quarryhorse, Blitz gets his clothes burned off by an otherworldly lizard creature wearing slimy bear skin. He then finds the Cape of the Mountebank on the body of the creature after it is killed, leaving Blitz in only his underwear, bowling shoes, and a cape. Addiction to Drugs In Quarryhorse, he lies down on a wizard doctor's examination bed. The wizard attempts to feed him a potion that will allow the wizard to kill Blitz at any moment. Instead, Blitz shoves it down the wizard's throat, makes him give him all of his drugs, and stuffs the wizard into his drug safe. He teleports away from the scene with 7 doses of opium, 2 doses of pesh, 2 doses of powdered mummy skin, 4 doses of zerk, 2 gator crystals, 2 fae leaves, a potion of endure elements, 3 potions of calm emotions, 1 potion of bear's endurance, 1 potion of augery, and 3 uses of dreamtime tea. All of this is stuffed into his underwear. Blitz is then lit on fire in the party's raid on Quarryhorse, and he accidentally inhales 2 doses of each pesh and opium, addicting him to both drugs and beginning the events of Cowboy 2's civil war chapter. Blitz becomes pyrophobic from this. He overcomes his addiction as the party returns from killing 2 at the Old Mine. The Tornado Spin At the beginning of his addiction, he interrogated a chef from Quarryhorse who knew the Tornado Spin, eventually enabling Blitz himself to learn it by relearning how to bowl, this time blind. He first uses the Tornado Spin to destroy the party's carriage, and he eventually destroys a total of 4 of the party's vehicles with it, as well as damaging several buildings in Good News and helping to collapse the Old Mine. Hallucinations and Becoming Jason Bone While he is addicted to drugs, Blitz hallucinates the God of Sport, who encourages him to kill his friends and give into his most obscene and primitive urges, including stripping, having sex with, mutilating, and decapitating the dead body of Pibbi. Horrified at himself and finally realizing he is insane, he overcomes the God of Sport after this event. He also suffers from hallucinations of The Gun talking to him, urging him to kill the women he sees and carry on the goal of The Gun. This happens because while he was walking into the town of Good News with the rest of the party, the will of the Scrap of The Gun forced him to trip, lodging the magical piece of scrap into his head. The Scrap was discovered after Blitz accidentally hit himself with a Tornado Spin done with the bloody head of Pibbi. The Good Doctor removed it from his head, leaving Blitz as changed person who knew nothing about himself but that he had (mostly new) manias for bowling, flowers, and keeping clean, but a phobia for fire. He now calls himself Jason Bone and wants to complete Blitz's purpose for being in the desert (killing the 5 robots) in order to perhaps remember who he was. Important Abilities and Stats * Relies on STR instead of DEX for attack rolls with thrown weapons, and adds STR to damage. * Can carry three times the normal amount at his strength level, and takes no movement penalties unless encumbered. * The Tornado Spin, which leaves a 15-foot-wide trail of fire behind the bowling ball and then explodes in a 30-foot radius, hurting everyone in the explosion, setting them on fire, and sending them flying. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters